angel and demons
by AngelofDeath1198
Summary: When all hell breaks lose in the land of anastiasia, and a war is won by allied forces. Humans are taken as slaves, and a love triangle is formed. Will amu chose the tall dark and handsom prince of demons or the cute short and flamboyant prince of the angels? Only time will tell...
1. Prelude

**Author's note - to everybody who reads this I would like you to know I do not own shugo chara or any of the characters (Sadly). This is my first my fan fiction so bear with me if it is horrible. If you do not like this story feel free to r & r. Anyway hope you enjoy it. ok this chapter is basically explaining why the kingdoms are like this a prelude.**

**Chapter 1- the beginning (prelude)**

**Normal point of view- summer solstice 2 days before the war- central castle of the 3 kingdoms **

"This is an outrage!" Tsukasa Amakawa the king of the angels shouted

"For once I would have to agree with king amakawa" Aruto Tsukiyomi the king of the demons said in a much calmer voice but you could see the fire raging in his eyes over the human kings accusation.

"Everything leads up to your people, the white feathers, the slash and teeth marks only demons, angels and highly skilled assassins can create, somebody from your kingdoms is killing hordes of people admit it, you know it's true" Kazuomi Hoshina the evil bastard king of the humans accused yet again with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I have had enough of this shit I am leaving this place" king amakawa said angrily and stormed out of the room.

"I believe I should take my leave to, excuse me" the blue haired king said smoothly and walked out the door already having a plan to destroy human kind, he laughed manically while a dark aura surrounded him showing why he was the demon king.

**Meanwhile with kazuomi** – "I finally won they are finally in their place, mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha " the power hungry king said evilly. Little did he know that his actions were going to be the start of a horrible war.

**With the other two kings- **aruto slipped into king amakawas room. But had to duck when a crystal vase went flying at the wall he was just standing in front of. With wide eyes aruto got up and went to put a calming hand on the angel's king. Write when he got to tsukasa he whipped around and spat a hateful "what do you want". Aruto took a step back from the king and took a deep breath he began his mastermind plan. "So here is the deal we both hate each other, but at the current moment we can both agree that, kazuomi needs to be taken out, and once that happens we can use mankind for our every whim."

Tsukasa stared at the blue haired man for a long time mulling over his plan when he finally spoke in his normal demeanor "I like your plan but what you're basically saying is we start a war against humans?"

"Yes that is basically what I am saying" aruto said rolling his eyes

"Okay then you can count me in, when should we start this war?" tsukasa said

"I'm thinking in about 2 days can you rally your army by then?" questioned aruto

"Yes I can I believe this will turn in our favor" tsukasa said with an evil intent in his eyes.

The two men looked at each other, when aruto turned swiftly on his heel and walked out the door.

**2 days later- at the border of the human's kingdom**

Angels and demons stood side by side and with the signal they charged jumping and or flying over the wall killing anything seen as a threat. The war started and soon enough it would end a one person would emerge victorious.

**4 years ago**

Kazuomi coward in fear underneath his own castle. His kingdom was in shambles and it was all because of him. He heard footsteps, to be more specific he heard 2 pairs of footsteps. Then he heard the voices that would end his life. The kings of angels and demons were laughing, manically because they knew they won. With slow dilibret steps aruto walked over to Kazuomi and smiled a true demon king smile raised his sword and chopped off the human kings head. The death of the king was the end of a once powerful kingdom and the beginning of a new life style for humanity.

**Authors note- okay I know it has nothing to do with ikuto and amu yet. Key word YET. Anyway the next chapter will be the true beginning of this story. Oh yeah don't forget to read and review!**


	2. The Beginning

**Authors note to answer some of my reviews- yes I do know Tsukasa has a different personality, I was just thinking that we don't see him very often in the anime so he could just be putting up a façade like amu's cool and spicy and for Aruto I was just guessing his personality. **

Amu's POV-

*trill* I felt around looking for wretched thing, trying to turn it off. When I finally turned it off, the damned thing woke me up to the point where I couldn't go back to sleep. I groggily opened my eyes to see it was 6AM in the morning. Uggggg! Who would want to wake up at that time?

I guess I should introduce myself. Hello my name is Amu Hinamori a 16 year old girl with abnormal pink hair and honey golden eyes. Ever since the war ended human kind has been enslaved. I guess enslave is a little harsh, besides the fact that we are ruled by angels and demons and almost twice a month a human girl between the age 16 and 19 are chosen to be a personal maid for the two kingdoms princes, nothing is different. This year is going to be the first year I am involved with what we call the reaping. Enough about that I have to start my daily chores.

I rolled out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I ran a brush through my nappy hair, brushed my teeth and trudged down the stairs as slowly as I could because, really, who is excited about chores?

I walk into the kitchen pull out the stuff needed to make omelets. Threw the ingredients on to a pan and soon enough the aroma of omelets and bacon filed the air, I heard the creaking and groaning of the floor boards as my father got up and started walking down stairs. He walked past me and made his morning coffee as I was setting the table for breakfast. When Tsumugu broke the comfortable silence with his normal over exaggerated bird talk.

"My little sparrow is finally old enough to go to the reaping, she's going to leave her papas nest" *sniffle sniffle bursts out in tears*

he took off to the bathroom locked himself in it and stayed their muttering incoherent things about birds and despair. I just rolled my eyes at his antics and continued to eat breakfast. When I was finished I put the left overs in the fridge and cleared the table and began the task of sweeping the kitchen and living room.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I put the broom down walking over to the door, and opened it only to be met by a mountain of man. This guy was huge he was dressed in something that you would see in a CIA movie. I looked up only for him to thrust a bright blue flyer in my face and walk away.

Flabbergasted and a little pissed I took the flyer from my face while muttering on how rude that mountain man was and read the contents of the flyer. My face went ghost white and I stood there as a sense of dread crawled up my back. My dad getting enough of his sanity back to come out of his "hiding place" (the bathroom) to see what was going on he took the paper away from me, read it and promptly fainted.

Only two thoughts swirled through my head, the reaping is tomorrow….. Fuck my life.


	3. The Reaping

Chapter three

Authors note-Just to clear things up these are the people how old they are and stuff

**Amu Hinamori-**

Age-16

Type-human

Status- personal maid

**Tadase Hotori**

Age-17

Type-angel

Status- crowned prince of the angels

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

Age-18

Type-hell angel- panther and raven

Status- crowned prince of demons

**Utau Hoshina**

Age-17

Type-hell angel- devil snd dove

Status- princess of demons

**Nagihiko Fujisaki**

Age-18

Type-angel

Status- personal butler of ikuto

**Kukai Soma**

Age-18

Type-demon

Status- personal butler of utau

**Yaya Yuiki**

Age-15

Type- angel

Status- central castle cook

**Rima Mashiro**

Age-16

Type-demon

Status- random maid

**Kairi Sanjo**

Age-15

Type-demon

Status- head guard and prez

**Tsumugu Hinamori**

Age-32

Type-human

Status- father to amu

recap-"Only two thoughts swirled through my head, the reaping is tomorrow….. Fuck my life."

Amu's POV

An unfamiliar sense of dread washed over me, when I woke up this morning. It was as if something was telling me all hell was going to break lose at the reaping. I ignored the feeling and dragged myself out of bed as the embrace of sleep still had a hold on me, and walked to the bathroom. I slowly stripped off my PJ's and turned on the shower. Once it was to my liking, I stepped in letting the water spread over my still sleep embraced body.

Warm water washed over my skin and slowly woke up my body. I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and started shampooing my waist length bright pink hair. Washed it out conditioned it with my strawberry scented conditioner and let it sit while I lathered my body in mango scented body wash and began to shave my legs and my arm pits. Once I finished shaving I washed all the soap on my body out and stepped onto the fluffy bath mat. I began to do my daily bathroom routine, dry my hair, brush it, brush my teeth, and applied a little white shimmery eye shadow and some mascara. Looking at myself nodding once and said

"Amu! You look really good".

With that statement I walked out of my bathroom and threw on my red underwear and bra, before going on a scavenger hunt for a cute outfit in the black hole I call my closet. Amazingly I found a super sexy yet modest with a dash of cute outfit. White shorts, purple shirt and to die for black wedges**,** I threw my lovely outfit on clipped my bangs back with my signature black x clips and went down stairs.

"Dad?" I called "Dad! where are you?!" I yelled. I heard a whimpering sound coming from the bathroom along with allot of incoherent mumbling having to do with sparrows and nests. I rolled my eyes sighed grabbed a pop tart and walked out the door to the central castle.

Ikuto's POV

I woke up groaning because my sister Utau not only catapulted herself on my bed but opened the curtains to my room letting offending light come through the window and wake me up.

"What the fuck Utau?! What do you want?" I growled at her still pissed that she woke me up

"Don't use that tone with me after all, you're the one who said to wake you up early because the reaping is today!" she said in a matter a fact way

"Fine... just get out of my room" I mumbled

A little too happily, she bounced off my bead and skipped out the door down to her room, _I** think it has something to do with her new personal butler, Kukai, I will have to look into that later. I pushed the thought out of my head.** _

I guess I should explain who I am and what the hell I'm talking about.

Yo, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi I am the crowned prince of demons, the war ended when I was 4 years old I picked a human girl as my personal maid and as of late i have been getting really personal if you know what I mean. I am what they would call a hells angel. A hells angel is a demon that is extremely powerful, they have 2 beast forms and powers over the five elements earth, air, water, fire, and shadows. Anyway I am an 18 year old teenage guy, with midnight blue hair and eyes to match; with a smoking hot body, might I add. My two beast forms are a raven and a panther. My looks make girls turn into puddles of goo and or make them worship the very ground I walk on. I live in the central castle with the other crowned prince in Anastasia, the prince of angels Tadase Hatori or tadagay that's what I call him.

The only other people who live in this castle are my sister Utau Hoshina the annoying and her personal butler and my best bro Kukai Soma the soccer player. My personal butler and best friend Nagihiko Fujisaki the cross dresser/dancer and his girlfriend and random maid Rima Mashiro aka the midget. Kairi Sanjo boyfriend to yaya, he is also the head guard of the central castle and pretty much the president , meaning that he takes care of everything financial wise everybody calls him prez and Yaya Yuki prez's boyfriend, she is also the central castle cook but most people call her the baby.

I continued with my day, I walked into my closet knowing exactly what outfit I wanted to wear for this reaping, it's a pirate outfit a very sexy pirate outfit,**(pic on profile)** I smirked to myself wondering which girl it's going to be this time and how long she's going to last, as I put on my pirate costume. My hair didn't need much fixing I sprayed some cologne on me and was ready for today's reaping. **_I can't wait to see who my next victim is... *smirk* I thought to myself._**

Tadase's POV

I awoke at my normal time 6:45 in the morning; some people think I'm absolutely insane to get up at that time every day, but my grandma always said the early bird gets the worm.

I guess I should introduce myself *sparkly smile* I am the crowned prince of the angels, Tadase Hatori. I am a 17 year old boy with blond hair and crimson red eyes. Oh yeah; and white angel wings. AND NO MATTER WHAT IKUTO SAYS I AM NOT GAY!

As you guessed I live in the central castle with some other people. They are the prince of demons, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, or as I like to call him a lazy perverted selfish cat jerk who is good for nothing except defiling girls. Also, Utau Hoshina princess of the demons her personal butler Kukai Soma, Ikuto's personal butler Nagihiko Fujisaki and his girlfriend Rima Mashiro.

Now that I have explained that I can get on with my day, after all today is the reaping. I ran my fingers through my hair to fix it pulled on a white dress shirt with a black vest and loose red tie with black dress pants and shoes. Looking myself over I thought I looked good nodded at myself in the mirror and left for breakfast and a quick fly around the castle.

Ikutos POV

I was eating a tower of pancakes right before the reaping because lets face it, a mans' got to eat. As i was wolfing down pancakes Tadagay came looking well... he looked like a dad or sombody who was about to go to a funeral. I finished my pancakes faster because i'd rather watch paint dry then sit in a room with that particuar angel. Dont get me wrong, i have nothing against angels, but this one in particular I don't like at all.

Tadase POV

I walked in to the dining room finding Ikuto eating pancakes. So many, so fast that even the fatest man on earth would be impressed because the boy looked like he didn't eat 20 pancakes almost every morning. but as soon as i got back from flight around the castle, he stuck the last pancake in his mouth and left the dining room. Not that im complaining, but that guy seriously gets on my nerves.

-Time skip-

* * *

Normal POV

Girls from the age of 16-19 were gathered in the ball room mingiling, talking, and some sitting. A certain pinkett had a glass of wine talking to some blonde bimbo and a red head who was in the process of telling her how great Ikuto and Tadase were.

* * *

Amu's POV

Would these girls ever shut the fuck up, i mean i didn't even know there were that many words in the english dictionary to describe just two people. just then the lights dimed and what i have been praying for, for the last 1 and a half hours every girl in the ball room shut up. **P_eace and quite i thought i was going to half to break my cool and spicey facade an ducktabe those bimbos mouth shut._ **Some girls squealed _**like pigs if you ask me**, _some girls fainted **_thats gotta hurt, _**and some girls went into a moe over dose **_im gonna need another glass of wine, *_**thud* another girl went down_ , **make that two**. _then i saw them...


	4. The Interveiw

Authors Note- words in _italic _are what the character is thinking. I don't own shugo chara r&r

Chapter 4

Recap- Some girls squealed _**like pigs if you ask me**, _some girls fainted **_that's gotta hurt, _**and some girls went into a moe over dose **_I'm going to need another glass of wine,_** thud… another girl went down_, **make that two. **_Then I saw them...

Amu's POV

All the lights were dimmed, and soon the squealing of girls faded from my ears, the first guy to come out obviously was the prince of angels, how i could I tell, you ask? the brilliant white wings was a big hint.

The prince of angels was cute in a boyish way and had a smile that could make you rob a bank for him _**not that anyone would need too, rich bastard.** _

Then the other prince of demons came out, he took my breath away. He had a sexy pirate outfit on, midnight blue hair and eyes with a devilish smirk. To put it simply, he was tall dark and handsome, _**or the guy you see on the street that you would like to walk over two, drag by the tie to the nearest hotel and fuck him senseless.** _As those thoughts were running through my head a blush started to run up my cheeks. I had to mentally slap myself before I registered prince Tadase was saying something.

"… so in conclusion we will call your number that is attached to your shirt, you will then make your way to the room labeled conference room. We will ask you a series of questions, you must answer them truthfully. We then will make a decision and let you guys know after all participants are interviewed" Tadase concluded in a boyish tone of voice**_ it sounds as if he hasn't hit puberty yet._**

I was number 10, as soon as cutie number one and sexy number 2 left, the two girls who were ear raping me before began two ear rape me again.**_ Forget two glasses of wine I'm gonna need at least 5 to not kill them. _** I listened to them half-heartedly, nodded and smiled here in there to show that I'm "interested" * mental eye role* in what they had to say. I found out that their names were saaya and lulu after about 2 more wine glasses. When my number was called **_thank the gods I thought I was going have to gouge my ears out with a fork if they didn't stop. _**I hurried into the conference room eager to get away from the ear offenders. I walked into the conference room with my head held high, and a determination not to embarrass the hell out of myself.

Ikuto's POV

I was already getting tired of these girls, they are all the same boring dumb asses that do nothing but giggle and blush. When I think satin herd my cries of agonizing torture and pleads to get me the hell out of there or make me deaf, a girl walked in with abnormal pink hair, big golden eyes, curvy body and a sexy ass outfit that was modest yet revealing. And an aurora that said I don't give a fuck about you let's just get this over with so I can go back home, but her eyes said diffrent. I sat up straighter with my cat ears and tail twitching in anticipation at the fresh bait.

Tadase's POV

I was started to get bored with these girls, it's the same thing over and over again. No matter how much I wanted to say I don't fucking care get your fucking ass out of my castle, I couldn't ruin my perfect boy façade. So I sat through my living hell and prayed to god that he would somehow strike me with lightning. When the pink haired angel sent from heaven came in, she had bright pink hair beautiful golden eyes and a cute outfit. She came in sat down with an air of confidence.

Amu's POV

I put on what I hoped to seem like an air of confidence, putting up the all too familiar cool and spicy barrier. **_God damn the demon prince is sexy, he's so fuckable! The prince of angels is so cute I just want to glomp him and then hold his hand while I gush to him for hours on end about random stuff._** I sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs _rich bastards. _I was so nervous; butterflies were flittering like crazy in my stomach. Of course on the outside my face was an emotionless mask. That's when the questioning began. (**AUTHORS NOTE whos _POV it is will be in () _****)**

Ikuto's Amu's and Tadase's POV

"Are you a virgin?" **_my goal is to make her flustered and blush mwhaha (ikuto)_**

_**What in the hell type of question is that?** *_on the outside gives a koi smirk* "That is for me to know and you to find out" **(amu)**

**_She's feisty… I like (ikuto)_**

*Tadase gave Ikuto a sharp look and continued with the questioning* "what is your name?" *with a CUTE boyish smile* **(tadase)**

"My name is Amu Hinamori." *smiles back" **(amu)**

**_Amu huh what a cute name for a girl (tadase)_**

**_Mmmm, her name is amu, time to use dirty tricks to get her to blush (ikuto)_**

"What's your breast size?" **(ikuto)**

"38 c" I said with a straight face and hopefully no blush** (amu)**

**_Just the right size well it looks like I made my decision now, great just great the kiddy king is blushing (ikuto)_**

_*Tadase blushed* _but in reality he was thinking …..**_Damn (tadase)_**

"How old are you?" **(tadase)**

"I am 16 years old" **_finally a normal question (amu)_**

"How far have you been with a guy?" **(ikuto)**

"I have been to second base no farther" _**damn this guy is a pervert I like him even more, not that ide ever tell him that (amu**)_

**_Damn that perverted cat jerk face why does he keep asking all those types of questions (tadase)_**

"What's your favorite drink?" **(tadase)**

"My favorite drink would have to be milk especially after a shower" **_shit I didn't mean to add that in (amu)_**

What's your favorite animal?" **(tadase)**

"My favorite animal is a panther and I absolutely hate birds well except doves and ravens and phenixes anything else are malevolent nasty vile creatures" _fuck my life I have **such a big mouth isn't Tadase part bird, well hell. (amu)**_

**_I grinned she is mine all mine, she is going to be my new victim, this is going to be fun *smirk*(ikuto)_**

"Will you be my personal maid amu koi?" **(ikuto)**

"Yes prince Ikuto san I would love to"**_ shit I've heard rumors about this guy he supposedly fucks every personal maid he gets. I wanted to blush so badly but I had a feeling that's what he wanted me to do so fuck him I'm not giving in Ok time to make a resolution I solemnly swear I will NOT give my virginity to Tsukiyomi Ikuto unless we are actually going out and or I attack him first. (amu)_**

*Tadase just sat there with an open mouth wide eyes and evil thoughts on how to get amu as his maid" **(tadase)**

"Come on lets go get you fitted in a maid uniform and then I will personally give you a tour of the house and then I will show you your sleeping corroders." **(ikuto)**


	5. The Outfit

**Authors note- I appreciate all reviews, and to the anonymous reviewer aka the grammar Nazi thanks for the advice I usually do let somebody read it first but my friend went to Canada for the break, pretty much I am screwed. On a different note thx for the reviews, and I am glad you like it. Please R&R. I do not own shugo chara**

**Recap- **"Come on lets go get you fitted in a maid uniform and then I will personally give you a tour other house and then I will show you your sleeping corroders." (Ikuto)

**Amu's POV**

I woke up feeling really warm, _**that's odd do I have a fever**._ When I brought my hand up to check if I had a fever, I was restrained I looked up to see a cetin shirtless blue haired prince still passed out. Wait. Hold up SHIRTLESS! That's when yesterday's events came back to me.

**Amu's POV Flashback**

Ikuto and I left the conference room into an overly decorated hallway, _**yet again I say rich bastards**._ We kept walking turned a few times into branching hallways. It was silent, but a comfortable silence that you welcome instead of squirming and fidgeting in. As we continued walking down the decorated hallways, my attention drifted to the pictures hung up on the wall.

They were beautiful portraits; one was of a man that looked like an older version of Ikuto, with a woman that looked as if she was a model. I was guessing those were his parents the king and queen of demons. ...

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I bumped into a very warm wall, only to notice it wasn't a wall it was Ikuto, who was smirking down at me. _**God damn it I would really like to wipe that smirk off his face**_. For some reason this guy got on my nerves to an extent sometimes. That's when I noticed my surroundings, we were in a simple room painted a lavender color and filled with fabrics and other sowing supplies and a very short long haired girl in the center of it all. Ikuto just stood there and smirked down at me and said

"were here"

He then turned his attention to the blonde girl and said

"Rima meet amu, she is my new personal maid, she is going to need a uniform; and I'm sure you know what my requirements for the uniform are, so I will leave you to it" with that he turned on his heal threw a smirk over his shoulder at me, and left the room.

"So you're the new victim" I turned around to look at Rima my annoyance pushed aside at the sound of pity and a dash of coldness in her voice

"What do you mean?" I questioned my voice filled with curiosity, with a twinge of worry.

**Rima's POV during flashback**

I just shook my head; this girl has a lot to learn. So I began to get the materials for the girl's new uniform, _**I think she is a gothic but sexy/cute style. Hmmm**. _ I mulled around for the fabric that I had in mind.

"Ha ha I found it" I said triumphantly, when I found rest of the materials to make her uniform, I set to work getting her measurements. When I finished I stated in my normal cold voice

"Go sit down over there, this is gonna take a little bit".

**Amu's POV (flash back)**

I wonder what's got her panties in a bunch, she sounds so cold. Maybe it's a protective wall just like my cool & spicy attitude. I guess I will find out later. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice Rima was 2 inches from my face. What did I do, you ask? I did what any sane person would do, I freaked the fuck out! I fell out of the chair, white as a ghost and of course screaming.

I guess whatever face I made was enough to break through her wall, because she started laughing so hard she cried. I was pissed not only because my ass hurt, but she caused it to hurt, scared the bejeezus out of me and to top it all off she was laughing about it! I stood there with my hand on my hip and a pissed expression until she stopped laughing. I just opened my mouth to yell something at her, when she put up a hand to make me stop talking, and then lowered it as if she wanted me to shake it.

"Well are you going to stand there like a statue or are you going to shake my hand?" Rima said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I took her petite hand and shook it.

"This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship" she said with what looked like a true smile. Then I looked at the outfit she was holding, Oh My God, this is going to be the second time today I nearly had a heart attack. The outfit came past mid-thigh, **(pic on profile); **it was black and white silk with frills lace and some type of mesh.

I would say it was cute if I wasn't the one wearing it. But the truth is it really did fit my personality, if I could get over the fact that I had to wear it every day in a house filled with guys. **_Great I thought, just great I'm gonna get raped._**

Rima saw me gawking at the outfit and couldn't help but giggle,

"oh don't feel so bad if it makes you feel any better there is other people dressed liked this" she said through giggles motioning at the outfit she was holding.

"Now go put this on, I have a lot to do" she said as she pushed me into a dressing room and shoving the dress in my face. With that she turned around, flipped her hair and left me to my business. I stripped and put on the SLUTTY maid outfit. Emphases on SLUTTY! I looked at myself in the mirror and even though I felt like a whore and was extremely embarrassed, I have to admit, it did look good, and Rima is really good at what she does.

I moved the Curtin aside and stepped out of the dressing room only to see either a really long haired guy _**hopefully** _or a purple headed girl kissing Rima. It was a few moments before Rima noticed me, when she did; she reluctantly stopped kissing the man/woman. The man or woman _gahhh this is confusing_ turned around and gave a big welcoming smile.

"This is my boyfriend Nagihiko Fujisaki he is the personal butler of Ikuto, he is also an angel" Rima stated

"Yeah, if you have any questions about Ikuto or need to talk, I'm here, oh yeah, call me Nagi" Nagihiko smiled and walked over to me with the grace of a dancer, and hugged me. I hugged him back of course and thanked him. That's when a small hand pulled me away from Nagi and into a chair. I looked at Rima and was just about ask her what's wrong when she cut me off and said "it's t

ime for hair and makeup"

"Well that's wonderful" I said with an obviously fake happy voice. Rima just smiled and said "I know right, that's what the cross dresser over there is here for".

*Nagi sighed* "Rima how many times do I have to tell you, it was a family tradition I had no choice." He said exasperated tone.

"So, it still doesn't change the fact that you did use to dress as a girl." Rima said trying to force back the laughter fit that was creeping up on her. Nagi just sighed, shook his head, and kissed Rima on the cheek and began on my makeup.

**Time skip**

I looked in the mirror to see a familiar stranger, she had the same hair and eyes as me, but she was much more beautiful. That's when it struck me. The girl I was looking at was me. I had on Smokey eyes with a crimson red lipstick and my hair was pinned with my signature black and white x clips. I looked at Rima and Nagi and said

"you guys are amazing" I said with sparkles in my eyes

"Well I hate to ruin your moment but Ikuto will be here in about minuets to pick amu up" Tadase said 'with a hint of disgust' appearing out of nowhere. _**I swear I'm gonna die from a heart attack by tomorrow if this keeps going on.** _I turned around to see the prince of angels and got up to bow along with Rima and Nagi.

"What is she wearing" I heard Tadase growl

I stood up and answered before Rima could, and said "I'm wearing my uniform" slightly alarmed at his tone and a little pissed that he said it like that.

"I demand that you take it off and create a new one" Tadase said. Still in an alarming tone. That's when Ikuto walked in

"I personally like her outfit….. It's sexy" Ikuto said while looking me up and down, and then continued with "well done Rima and Nagi" he said with his infamous smirk.

"Pervert" I muttered under my breath but I think he still herd me_ what is he, a cat?_

"Thank you my lord" They said simultaneously while bowing. Ikuto nodded at the two of them, grabbed my hand and walked out the door down more overly decorated hallways, up some stairs and down another hallway. We stopped at two large oak doors with golden handles. Ikuto reached out with his free hand and pushed open one of the massive doors and dragged me inside.

"This is my room, which is where you will be sleeping for the remainder of your stay here." He said with an air of finality with a smirk that I'm starting to see as a bad omen.

**Meanwhile back in the sowing room normal POV**

Rima and Nagi left soon after Ikuto and amu did to go and do who knows what (*wink wink nudge nudge*) leaving Tadase in the room alone to fume about the outfit amu was wearing for that perverted cat obsessed man whore. With an ominous smile and a plan on how to get HIS amu back he walked out of the lavender painted room, with his phone out already dialing a number for an old friend of his.

**Present time Amu's POV flash back ended**

I sunk back down, from my semi raised state, and stared at the peaceful face of the prince of demons. **_You know he doesn't look all that bad when he's sleeping._**

"Do you know what a real pervert looks like?" Ikuto said  
"Eh? A real one?" I asked a little confused/curious and surprised that he was awake.  
"Someone who watches a person while they're sleeping...Someone like you Amu koi" he said with that signature, bad omen smirk plastered on his face.

"Uggggggg, write when I think you not an ass you prove me wrong, you may be good looking but you're a pervert to the core" I said moving to get off the bed and start whatever personal maids do here

"Oh no you don't" he said pulling on my wrist making me fall onto the bed as he got on top of me.

He stared down at me smirk gone from his face. I stared into his eyes seeing different emotions flash through his cobalt depths. It went from what looked like lust to love to confusion and sadness and then back to love. For the first time I noticed he was really handsome, with his midnight blue eyes, abnormal blue hair, toned body, and even that smirk added to his charm. That's when he started to lean down until I could feel his hot breath on my face and our lips were centimeters apart and then….


	6. The Kiss

Recap- He stared down at me smirk gone from his face. I stared into his eyes seeing different emotions flash through his cobalt depths. It went from what looked like lust to love to confusion and sadness and then back to love. For the first time I noticed he was really handsome, with his midnight blue eyes, abnormal blue hair, toned body, and even that smirk added to his charm. That's when he started to lean down until I could feel his hot breath on my face and our lips were centimeters apart and then….

**Authors note- hey people who are reading this fan fiction, I don't own anything except the plot. Don't forget to read and review! Also if you have any suggestions for the story or questions just private message me, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Amu's POV**

My heart was racing, as I stared up into the endless dark blue orbs of non-other than my 'master'. I saw emotions flash threw his eyes. Love, desire, lust, hunger and I was going to give in to those emotions with a smile on my face and, no second thoughts. He started to slowly lean down_** -to slow if you ask me-,**_ I rapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips to his_** -much better-**_. I guess he was unprepared for the bold move, because it took him a few seconds to figure out what was going on before he dominated the kiss and claimed my mouth. He wormed a knee in-between my legs, I didn't really care all that much I was to focused on another part of him. His mouth. It was soft yet firm, gentle with an under tone of urgency as his tongue explored and teased, his lips tasting me as he claimed my mouth for himself. He wrapped his arms around me, one around my waist, and the other on the back of my neck. His lips were relentless against mine, his tongue leaving no crevice of my mouth untouched. But alas we broke apart._**-stupid breathing, why do I have to breath-**_ I took in huge gulps of air trying to stabilize my breathing. Ikuto _**–not helping with my breathing at all, the demon bastard-**_ began to trail his lips down my neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive patch of skin just below my ear, I let a loud moan. His roaming Hands began moving to unlace my top, when Tadase barged into the room without knocking. Ikuto and I froze, and looked over at the blonde boy.

**Ikuto's POV**

After I registered that amu was willingly kissing me, I wasted no time in taking over the kiss and ravishing her mouth. She tasted really good, like freshly picked strawberries and cinnamon. I wrapped my arms around my little strawberry -_**I should start calling her that, after all they say if it looks like a strawberry and tastes like a strawberry it's a strawberry- **_never braking the kiss. I left no crevice of her mouth un ravished. My demonic senses were picking up that her heart rate was slowing. I quickly but reluctantly let go of her lips so she could breathe, only to attack her neck and jaw. -_**I knew I wasn't helping her breathing,but I really didn't care as long as she was breathing-**_ She let out a loud moan that only made me want her more, so I began unlacing her top when tadagay walked in_**. I swear to god that boy has a radar called spoil Ikuto's fun time. **_ Amu and I froze and looked at tadagay. His face was so funny looking. He looked like a fish that just saw a shark.

"Is there anything you need kiddy king" my trade mark smirk appearing on my face

"…."

"Earth to kiddy king, if you have nothing to say, amu koi and I were in the middle of something if you c..." I started saying

"I came to inform you breakfast is ready" Tadase interrupted through gritted teeth as he turned on his heel and walked out the door. With only some white feathers proving that he was there

"Well now that he left, amu koi, let's start where we were so rudely interrupted" I said, looking at amu, only to see the cutest and sexiest sight. She was blushing hard, but her eyes were hooded with lust.

"Master, I'm starving how about we continue later" she said in a pleading voice

I couldn't say no to that gir,l especially when she calls me master. So I reluctantly slid off of her and walked into my bathroom to take a shower before breakfast.

**Tadase POV**

It's settled, I'm putting my plan into motion tomorrow; now all I had to do was come up with a plan. Then inspiration hit me. I turned around and ran to my room, while the goddess of inspirations blessing was still upon me. I began writing out my plan

_get amu alone, _

_walk with her down the bedroom hallway ehrn Ikuto is there_

_trip her where she lands on top of me_

_make a loud noise so Ikuto comes out of his room_

_kiss her in front of Ikuto_

_-Side note-hopefully Ikuto will take this the wrong way get jealous and leave in a rage fit_

**Normal POV**

"Perfect, this plan is perfect and if I know Ikuto and I do, then he will leave in a rage fit and probably say some harsh things." Tadase said smugly while leaning back with his hands behind his head and his feet on the table.

"She's going to be mine, all mine" he said while laughing evilly.

"Let's see how high and mighty Ikuto is tomorrow" Tadase muttered


	7. The Plan

**Authors note- I really hate myself for doing this to Ikuto *sniffles* but the story must go on. Please r & r all reviews are appreciated! **

**Random maids and what they are wearing**

**Su- green maid outfit, with white stockings, and green flats. Blonde hair, green eyes and a green clover head band- angel**

**Ran-pink maid outfit, with black stockings, and pink flats. Pink hair, pink eyes and a pink heart pony tail clip.-angel**

**Miki- blue maid outfit, with white stockings, and black flats. Blue hair, blue eyes and a blue spade clip-angel**

**Dia- gold maid outfit, with white stockings, and gold flats. Orange hair, orange eyes and two gold diamond hair ties.-angel**

**Normal POV**

"Perfect, this plan is perfect and if I know Ikuto and I do, then he will leave in a rage fit and probably say some harsh things." Tadase said smugly while leaning back with his hands behind his head and his feet on the table.

"She's going to be mine, all mine" he said while laughing evilly.

"Let's see how high and mighty Ikuto is tomorrow" Tadase muttered

**Chapter 7**

**4 sister's random maids of the central castle POV **

"You can see how much they love each other desu" said Su

"Your right, her inner radiance is really bright when she's with him" said Dia

"I wonder when they will finally realize their feelings for each other, and when they do if they will let me draw them" Miki wondered out loud

"I don't know Miki, but I'm rooting for them LETS GO AMU AND IKUTO LETS GO!" ran cheered

Well with all their different thoughts they agreed on one thing. That even though Amu and Ikuto only known each other for a couple of days, their love for each other is, as if they have known each other for centuries.

**Normal POV**

A soft wind blew through the meadows of what used to be the human kingdom. The sun was free of clouds and the smell of fresh bread drifted around the central kingdom. It was a perfect day, for anybody who was not the crowned prince of demons Tsukiyomi Ikuto or his personal maid Hinamori Amu.

**Amu's POV**

"That lazy perverted cat, first he makes me wake up at an ungodly hour in the morning only to sleep in till 1 in the afternoon, nearly rape me and then tell me to bring him breakfast." I muttered as I was walking back to the kitchen, with the, now empty plates of food. That's when I bumped into none other than the prince of angels, Tadase.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinamori san; let me help you with that" Tadase exclaimed as he dropped down on one knee to pick up the fallen dishes.

"No its ok Hotori Sama I got it" I said, as I too dropped to my knees picking up the fallen dishes. I guess he didn't take no for answer because before I knew it he had all the dishes in his arms, and we were walking to the kitchen.

**Time skip- in the kitchen**

* * *

"I'm parched do you want a drink Amu Chan" Tadase asked me

I replied "yeah sure, dealing with Ikuto is allot of work" which is true that boy is a pain in the rear.

**Tadase's POV**

I pulled out the vile of some drug I got from a mob boss friend of mine. It was and odor less, color less and taste less drug, that makes your body not respond to what your mind tells it to do. You can still think and you have all your 5 senses but it doesn't let you move for about 5 minutes. I opened the vile and poured it into Amu's water bottle, disposing of the vile that was filled with drugs while grabbing myself a soda. I turned around and walked back to Amu.

"Thanks Tadase" Amu smiled her beautiful angelic smile at me and took a long drink from the water bottle. I almost felt guilty for drugging the girl, but then I thought of how we would be together forever and the guilt was demolished.

* * *

**Time skip- Amu's POV**

Tadase and I were walking down one of the many overly decorated hallways in the central castle. _**Yet again I say RITCH BASTARDS!**_ We turned a corner and another corner, when I finally recognized the overly decorated hallway we were currently in; as masters and Hatori Sama's bedroom hallway. 'Master', he can be such a perverted neko, but somehow I still love him, from his sexy body to his messed up but caring personality.

"… han…, u Chan, mu Chan, earth to Amu Chan! AMU" Tadase practically yelled

"Huh" I said un smartly, and then I was falling. Wait; hold up… why was I falling? What was I falling over? I guess was frozen in shock, because my body wasn't moving. I mentally and physically braced myself for pain.

**Tadase's POV**

_**Everything was going perfectly. What I didn't expect is that I didn't even have to trip her, Ikuto's cat came running by and tripped Amu. Whatever that just saves me some trouble.**_I threw my body under the girl I was so deeply in love with.

**Amu's POV**

I landed on something soft yet hard and very warm. I looked down and saw white allot of white. Then my brain kicked into over drive when I realized what happened, and who I was on top of. I was just about to move off of Tadase Sama and say I'm sorry millions of times, while bowing deeply. When I realized I couldn't move my body, it wasn't responding to me _**what the fuck?! **_. Then a door slammed open…

**Ikuto's POV**

I slammed open the door, hearing my Amu's name being called by tadagay. Only to find Amu straddling Tadase with her lips millimeters from Tadagay's. Kiddy king had his arms firmly rapped around my Amu. She looked so happy in his arms, but when she was in mine she always squirmed away or called me a perverted neko.

Without realizing it silent tears escaped my eyes, it felt as if somebody took my heart and ripped it out of my chest. The sight of the person you love in somebody else's arms, image flashes through my mind every time I blink, to put it simply it was agonizing torture. All I am is a body, my heart was ripped out and stomped on, and my soul was shattered and scared so deep that there was no saving it. In my mind a never ending loop of pain, sorrow and betrayal went through my head.

The shell that was my body fell to its knees and let out a sound of anguish and pain. When the white hot feeling of rage spread through me like a wild fire, momentarily pulling my broken heart and soul together. Another shot of fiery rage went through me, some hoe I found the strength to stand up from my kneeling position, a dark aurora surrounding me as I spat out

"I hope you happy together; I didn't know that I meant so little to you, that you would go as far as doing this little charade right in front of my room. You have lost my trust, you have lost my love and you are nothing but a slutty weak human that has no meaning to the world. You are a nobody, and I was foolish enough to give my heart to you, for all I care you can rot. Have fun with your prince _Amu_" I turned on my heel and ran at full speed out of the central castle. When I was far enough away I sat down on a rock with my head in my hands, as flashes of my strawberry's eyes went through my head. They were filled with hurt, sadness, and love but most of all pain. I shook my head muttering

"Ikuto get a hold of yourself, she has clearly chosen who she wants to be with" with that said I got off that rock to go to the only place I knew that nobody knew about…..


	8. The Lie

**Author's note- ok I do not own shugo chara or the quote from the house of night book. With that done and out of the way, please read and review and tell me your honest opinion. I take criticism very well so R&R!**

Recap- They were filled with hurt, sadness, and love but most of all pain. I shook my head muttering "Ikuto get a hold of yourself, she has clearly chosen who she wants to be with" with that said I got off that rock to go to the only place I knew that nobody knew about…..

**Chapter 8**

**Amu's POV after Ikuto's little speech**

I didn't know what to do. The world around me slowly turned gray. All light disappeared and everything became cold. It was as if the cold, strong arms of death took me into his embrace. I thought I was dead, in all honesty I hoped I was dead. Anything would be better than the cruel reality that awaited me if I was to wake up. But life is cruel and ruthless and for the first time in my 16 years I realized this fact and a horrible fact it is. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open, I tried to move nothing happened. Then I heard his voice.

"Tell. Me. Right. Now. Why she is in a coma" a low cold voice filled with venom and absolute hate said

"I…I…I...I ddddon't why ssshe is iiin a cccccoma" a clearly frightened man said

There was a loud crash and the venom filled voice spoke again, I was sure if my body was responding to me, then I would have shivered from the coldness in his voice.

"Don't play dumb with me; I know, you know, why she is in a coma. Now the question is are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to use other _methods, _to get the information I want from you?"

"Nnnno Hatori Sama, you don't have to do that *gulp*…. Akito Sama doesn't li"

My hearing started to fade again as I was pulled from the world of the living back into the welcoming darkness… then shock brought me back to my semi awake state.

I realized who the angry man was, and who the man was talking about. Tadase….. It can't be him he supposed to be an angel_** and why in the hell is he talking about me**_.

Then I remembered something my mother said right before she was taken, _"my sweet little Amu, always remember darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good."_ I mentally shuddered, because my body wasn't currently cooperating with me. A loud crash got my attention.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR TO GOD THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, IM GONNA SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP HIS ASS, THAT HE WILL TASTE SHOE LEATHER FOR CENTRIES!" Tadase yelled

"Hatori Sama somebody will hear you" the frightened man whimpered

"No, the room is sound proof, his ass is going to be mine, that lying son of bitch, he better be glad she didn't die because of the drug I gave her, or he would have suffered much worse than a shoe up his ass" Tadase darkly muttered.

Wait did he say drug? I might be half awake but I know that boy said drug. Then it hit me, my mom was right, light isn't always good, and Tadase was clearly not good.

He drugged me, he planned this whole thing, to get Ikuto to hate me and run so I could be his. When I figured this entire thing out, I vowed on my life that I will never let that vile man get in-between me and Ikuto ever again. Then my hearing started to fade again, and it became harder and harder to think. The warm arms of darkness were spread before me and becoming me to it. I sunk willingly back into the darkness's embrace, going back to my peaceful deep sleep.

**Normal POV**

There was a knock on the door

Tadase whipped around and instantly put on his princely boy façade right when Utau, Rima, Nagi and Kukai walked in. Rima went wide eyed at the sight of Amu and immediately went up to Tadase, pulled him by his collar down to her eye level and whispered menacingly

"tell. Me. What. Happened. Now." Tadase shuttered and started going into a lengthy lie on how and why Amu was in a coma, and of course painting Ikuto in the evil light.

* * *

-Time skip-

* * *

**Kukai POV after Tadase's lie**

No that can't be what happened. I have known Ikuto for a very long time and I know he tends to not pick up on things when he is furious. But I also know that Amu is deeply in love with Ikuto; and she would never willingly jump on Tadase like that. It's too suspicious to me, so I go and track down the only person I know Ikuto is close with besides me that is not a girl. Nagihiko

"Yo Nagi, come over here for a second" I said casually. Nagi turned giving me a questioning look and walked over two where I was standing and asked

"what is it Kukai?"

Ok hopefully he thinks the same thing

"Nagi, don't you think it's a little too fishy, I just really can't believe Amu would jump on him like that"

"Your right I was thinking the same thing. I wish we could ask Amu but she is in a coma" Nagi said somberly

"I want to find Ikuto and smack some god damn sense into his head" Rima muttered darkly popping up out of no where

Nagi and I scream together

"WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!"

That's when Utau comes in and says between fits of laughter

"you see boys, she came from her mother's v….." I interrupted Utau from saying the rest by covering her mouth with my hand with a bright red blush on my face.

"Anyway, how about we talk about more important matters, like where Ikuto is and what we should do" I said desperately trying to change the subject

"Owww Utau that hurt" I said in a whining tone while rubbing my hand because Utau bit me.

She glared daggers at me and said

"well you deserved it, anyway as for the Ikuto thing that's easy, I know where he is and as for what we do; we smack some sense into him before we drag his sorry ass back here."

Everybody stared at her until Rima spoke up

"I think that's a great plan, I have wanted to slap him, sense I started working here, and how about we meet at dawn at the southern gate?"

We all nodded in agreement and went our separate ways, to prepare for tomorrow's ummm I guess you could say quest?


	9. Love

**AN- ok I finally came up with a new chapter and I really hate myself because of this chapter. It was really hard to write because I love Ikuto! Anyway enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to read and review!**

**Recap-** She glared daggers at me and said

"well you deserved it, anyway as for the Ikuto thing that's easy, I know where he is and as for what we do; we smack some sense into him before we drag his sorry ass back here." Everybody stared at her until Rima spoke up

"I think that's a great plan, I have wanted to slap him, sense I started working here, and how about we meet at dawn at the southern gate?"

We all nodded in agreement and went our separate ways, to prepare for tomorrow's ummm I guess you could say quest?

**Ikuto's POV**

The chains of misery bounded me, tormenting me with that same image over again. The never ending grief was slowly shattering my soul. I didn't know where I was going; I just walked mindlessly through an endless expanse of trees, slowly becoming a shell of a man.

I kept thinking if I didn't love her anymore why did it hurt so much? Why was there a stab of pain every time I even thought about her? Why did it feel like I was getting my heart ripped from my chest every time I thought, I didn't love her anymore?

The truth, bitch slapped me. The truth is, I still love her I will always love her, and that in its self is a thought that will tear me apart, and bring happiness into my life. I was jerked from my painful thoughts, to the familiar sound of a waterfall. For the first time in what seemed like eternity I paid attention to where I was, and realized that I went back to the "secret hideout" as Utau called it.

But the binds of misery don't like to be forgotten and came back with an even tighter grip. I fell to the ground and curled up, trying to ignore the emotional turmoil that was going on within me. I ended up passing out in the cave behind the waterfall. Only to dream about my strawberry's smiling face back in the happier times when she called me a perverted neko. I never thought I'd miss that name she called me.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

* * *

I awoke to my side being poked by a certain blonde midget. My eyes snapped open and I took the stick away from her, I just opened my mouth to start arguing with her. Then I remembered what happened yesterday, and my shoulders dropped and my cat ears were laid down on my head; and for once my tail was completely still.

**Utau's POV**

I didn't know what to do first when I saw my older brother. Hug him, smack him, scream at him, cry, or laugh hysterically while crying. So I settled for all of the above and became a crying, laughing and seating in anger, sexy blonde. That's right around the time Rima grabbed a stick and started poking Ikuto, his first reaction was to take the stick away from her while telling her off, but then as if he remembered what happened he looked like a kitten in the middle of a rainstorm, his ears were laid back, his tail was lifeless, and worst of all, his eyes looked as if, he was being ripped apart from the inside out. My first instinct… was to run up and hug him.

**Ikuto's POV**

I felt a large warm body on me and saw allot of blonde, my conclusion….Utau was hugging me, seeing no sense in letting her share my pain, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. I didn't notice I was crying until a tear hit my arm. I quickly got a hold of myself, and untangled myself from Utau hoping she didn't notice. In a voice that didn't sound like my own I whispered

"how did you find me, and why are you here?" everybody shifted uncomfortably until my 'favorite' midget said

"we came here to smack some go damn sense into your perverted cat ass, and drag you back home. I saw everybody nod in the background. Utau piped up

"I am the one who found you and led them here" I sighed and rubbed my face suddenly feeling, as if time has caught up with my immortal body. I didn't see who put their hand on my shoulder, but it made me feel a little bit better. I looked up from my hands, only to seeing Kukai and Nagi in the room; hmm I guess the girls gave us some privacy.

**Nagi's POV**

I've never seen anybody so broken. It was hard to see the man like this, but then again it was hard to see amu in a coma. I walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, forgetting for once that since I was an angel I had empathy, and the emotions that hit me were so strong and miserable my own soul was starting shatter. But I didn't let go of his shoulder no matter how painful his emotions were. I gave Kukai a nod, signaling that we should tell him now.

**Kukai POV**

Ikuto looked bad, I mean worse then that one time he got food poisoning from that taiyaki. he ate. I saw Nagi give me the signal so I began a speech that would most likely get me punched by the demon prince.

"Ikuto I know you're angry and dejected, but you need to come back. None of us think amu did that on purpose, you of all people should know how clumsy she is. Maybe Tadase even tricked her, but the point is, is that amu needs you right now she is I…"

Ikuto's head shot up, his glare so intense that it could make the devil shrink back in fear, **(AN or it could make kyoya's father cringe for those of you who have watched or read Ouran High School Host Club ****:****D) **a black aurora engulfed him making him look even more terrifying, but to top it all off, his cat ears and tail disappeared and his raven wings came out.

"i-i-i-Ikuto calm down, let's not do this, p-p-p-p-please calm down" I stuttered as I slowly backed away from the demon, who was now up and taking slow and menacing steps towards me….

**Ikuto's' POV**

I felt the familiar burning anger when he mentioned that gay bastard. It was the second time in my lifetime I have felt this degree of rage. I decided anything is better than the binding chains of misery and if there is any way to get out of them, even if it means hurting some of my closest friends and or family then so be it. I knew I would regret it later, but rage clouded my brain and took over.

"KUKAI! I SAID I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER ANYMORE! I DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE! GET THAT THREW YOUR THICK HEAD!" as I screamed this I felt my heart twist at two things, the look on my best bro's face and the fact that I said again, I don't love her. Then Nagi came up behind me to try and calm me with his weird empathy thing. I took his hand and flipped him onto the cave floor. Now I felt really guilty and miserable, and before I could hurt anyone else, and the chains of misery binded me again. I growled with the last bit of rage I had left

"don't follow me. Don't come find me. And maybe someday I will come back." And with that said I ran out of the cave and took off into the sky to the one place I know nobody would find me.

* * *

**-Time skip- 4 weeks later**

* * *

Day turned into night, the sun rose and fell, days turned into weeks, I lost count of how many days went bye, all I seemed to remember was that one memory of her and it. I finally decided I can't bare this grief much longer.

My immortal soul was shattered, my heart broken and my sanity was the only thing I have left. But I know reality and its evil games; it would take my sanity too, and leave me with nothing but sorrow, pain and despair.

So while I still had it, and every breath i took cuased me unbearable pain and surrow, I decided I want to see her smiling face one last time before I ended it. I fished out my cellphone and called Nagi, if he would even pick up my calls after what I did to him. His wife or as I like to say the midget, picked up the phone and snarled

"what. Do. You. Want." I wasn't scared I simply questioned

"is amu there?"

"no you dumb ass, she is with prince Tadase at a wedding, if you were here you would have heard about it, humans, angels and demons are invited to it" she stated

I was for the third time in my long life, so pissed that the devil himself would run to his mom. I crushed the phone in my hand as the all too familiar burning of rage coursed through my body, my wings unfolded as I let out a roar

"TADASE AND AMU ARE GETTING MARRIED?! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

**Normal POV**

For those who were listening closely to his announcement you could hear the undertone of agony and pure heart wrenching sadness. Within the time Ikuto spent alone, he realized something that shattered whatever remained of his already broken soul. He realized that he pushed her into Tadase's arms, that it was his fault, that she loved him/it now.

But Ikuto was in a raged induced state, and in his rage induced state, one thought ran through his head as clear as crystal.

HE was NOT going TO give HIS AMU to that LITTLE SPOILED ANGEL BASTARD IF IT WAS THE LAST THING HE DID!

"Tadase is going to pay" Ikuto muttered as he took off for the central palace.


	10. The Return

**An –So this chap takes place before Ikuto makes his declaration and three days after the gang gets back after tryin to talk to Ikuto. I hope that clears up some confusion that may happen in this chapter so as always thx for the reviews and I hope you like the story any problems with it pm me or review I don't mind harsh criticism. I don't own shugo chara or any of its characters! R&R**

Recap- HE was NOT going TO give HIS AMU to that LITTLE SPOILED ANGEL BASTARD IF IT WAS THE LAST THING HE DID! "Tadase is going to pay" Ikuto muttered as he took off for the central palace.

**AMU's POV**

Hell. That's what I would describe my life as of right now. A living hell and boy was it fun. After I slipped back into darkness, I was undisturbed by the terrors of the living world for a long and VERY peaceful time. But as or as I think I mentioned before, reality is a bitch, period. No sugar coating, no over sickening voice saying reality is a wonderful place. Because anybody who says that has not had a taste of it, they have their ass in the clouds and there head even farther up their.

Some will fall from their "reality", some will be lucky to stay up their till the day they die. I on the other hand am one of the unfortunate souls who fell and let me tell you it was a very long pain filled agonizing fall. Well enough about that, I have something to do and a lesson to teach to a certain gay prince. And that lesson is NO god damn non-human thing, is going to control and manipulate me like a puppet, and not have hell to pay.

**Tadase's POV**

she hasn't woken up in two weeks, she has been in the same state ever since the bastard left. I haven't left her side for more than minute. Life seems to go slowly almost as if everything was in slow mo. I just hope she isn't staying that way forever or I will never forgive that evil bastard ever again.

I was ripped from my thoughts as something hard and heavy hit the back of my head. I could feel the anger shoot up as I turned around to turn whoever hit me into a pile of dirt. My anger melted when I relied who it was. It was my younger brother keisiki,

"You need to attend this and bring the girl as your date if she is awake by then, fathers orders" he said in a monotone voice and emotionless face as he walked out the door

Brushing off his assholiness, I bent down to pick up the scroll; he threw at me and read the bloody thing. It turns out my aunt is getting married to a demon and it's really important and big event. I was so absorbed in reading the details that I didn't hear the rustling of my pink haired angel as she woke up from her long slumber.

**AMU's POV**

My eyes slowly opened, I heard the overly loud sound of a hospital heart machine thingy. I looked around slowly getting used to the blinding light. My gaze was jolted back to the corner of the room when I noticed the unwelcome familiarity of blonde hair and white wings. I mentally and physically cringed as I recalled the snid bits of the conversations I heard throughout my too soon ending sleep.

'_**This douche is the crowned prince soon to be king of the angels. I can't go against him, if I do I will be, labeled a lying whore. Then get tossed out of the castle and never see my favorite perverted neko prince again. But then again he probably will rape me first before, he tosses me out considering the extent he has gone through to get me. 'Ah hell' my life is fucked up. But then again hell wouldn't be such a bad place if Ikuto is there. I mentally slapped myself remembering what Ikuto said to me which would be a never ending stab wound to my mind, heart and soul.' **_A sob broke through my lips as I remembered the day everything bright in my world turned gray.

**Flash back**

"I hope you happy together; I didn't know that I meant so little to you, that you would go as far as doing this little charade right in front of my room. You have lost my trust, you have lost my love and you are nothing but a slutty weak human that has no meaning to the world. You are a nobody, and I was foolish enough to give my heart to you, for all I care you can rot. Have fun with your prince _AMU_"

**End of flash back**

New silent tears fell down my cheeks as despair and sadness and loneliness swarmed around me in frenzy. Somewhere in between my tear storm, I guess Tadase noticed I was awake and crying; because I felt hot arms envelop my middle, and a shoulder press against my head. Even though the very thing that was the cause of my fucked up world and never ending despair, I could care less right now I was to broken inside to care of anything.

**Nagihiko POV**

_**It turns out that Tadase's aunt Aphrodite is getting married to a demon in about 4 weeks' time. It's surprising actually, because angels and demons don't get married to each other, very often especially powerful ones. **_I thought as I walked down the hallway to make my daily check up on AMU.

The site I saw was absolutely astonishing, AMU was smiling in the make shift hospital room. While tadagay smiled and talked with her, then I looked closer and saw her eyes, the usually bright and sparkling amber eyes were dull and life less. Then I noticed more, her smile didn't look like a true smile but it didn't look forced either. I didn't know what to do, go in, or walk away and get every ones opinion?

So I took the later and walked away from the 'hospital' room to find my girlfriend and the rest of the gang, to sort out what the fuck we are going to do.

**Normal POV**

Gasps rang through the large cluttered room, as a purple haired angel filled in what he saw in the hospital room.

"What the hell is going on" a pig tailed blonde muttered

"I have no clue Utau chi, maybe AMU chi isn't right in her head or somthin" said a girl in a very babyish voice

"Yaya might be right for once, maybe AMU isn't in her right mind" an orange haired man stated grimly

"I'm going to have to agree with you Kukai, but what are we supposed to do….. I mean it's not like we can kid nap her and we all know Ikuto isn't coming back"

"We could always kill Tadase, Nagi" an abnormally short blonde said coldly

"Rima, 'sigh 'even though I like that idea, we can't kill the soon to be king of angels that would start the next war"

"Okay, Nagi even though I hate to admit it your right. How about we keep an eye on tadagay, make sure nothing to bad happens because we don't know for sure if Ikuto is gonna come back, and as much as it pains me to say it I think everything would be a great deal better if he came back." Compromised a very sad Rima

"That sounds good enough for now." Kukai uttered

"Ok let's get out of here and carry on normally like nothing has happened while keeping an eye on kiddy king if anything happens we meet in here."

After Utau's statement, everybody in the room nodded and left to carry on with their daily chores

**-Time skip- 2 weeks later and 2 weeks until the wedding**

A pink haired human girl was walking through one of the many overly decorated hallways. She was wearing a dark blue skirt, purse and a black hoodie, walking briskly and silently through the halls.

When she pushed open the doors of the central castle and closed them silently behind her as she broke out into a run into the moon lit forest.

She has been doing this ritual for two weeks ever since she woke up; it was the only thing in her life that didn't make every breath she took painful and miserable. She ran as fast as her slender yet muscular legs would take her until she heard the familiar relaxing sound of the spring. She slowed down from her sprint to a walk.

Un zipping her jacket and throwing beside the small little stream within the meadow of moon bathed flowers. 'She whistled' a trill sound that echoed throughout the forest. Four animals flew/ cantered/ ran toward the sound.

AMU smiled a true smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked at the animals with love and sadness in her eyes. A giant all black horse stopped before her…

**AMU's POV**

"Hello Phantom, it's nice to see you again" I whispered as i pulled out some sugar cubes from my purse and fed them to the beautiful animal. At that time two other beasts stalked into the meadow to me and phantom. The walked up to me as I finally turned my attention to them and greeted them In turn.

"Hello Luna" I greeted the bear sized white wolf as I rubbed her ears affectionately

"Hey Midnight" I said to the massive midnight blue panther that was rubbing against my legs while purring.

And at last the only other beast they were waiting for arrived and landed on my shoulder. A pink phoenix cooed softly into my ear. I smiled and greeted her "hello Rose"

With that we all kinda fell on to the soft grass of the meadow. I leaned against Phantom as Rose nested in the crook of my neck while cooing contently. Luna rested her giant head on my lap and midnight just curled up next to me as I began to tell them about my oh so 'lovely day' and try to figure out what the fuck I'm gonna do about Ikuto 'sob' and Tadase.

**-Time skip- noon**

I woke up the next day feeling slightly tired and out of sorts but refreshed. I put on my fake smile and tried to bear the pain that seemed to rip at me with every step I took and every breath I breathed in. I rolled out of bed feeling better than I had since the weeks I had woken up. Going through my daily routine. I got ready for the long and torturous day ahead, and all the pain it would bring me as I was nice to what is now the fallen angel.

**Normal POV**

To anybody who didn't know what happened in the central castle you would think nothing is wrong. That nothing happened in the last few months, but the truth the harsh reality of the central castle was that souls have been shattered an angel has fallen and a demon is slowly losing everything in his life.

**Thursday- currently 8 days until the wedding.**

A pink haired girl and a blonde angel walked through the massive garden that lay within the walls of the massive castle. The pinkett was smiling a bright smile that if you looked close enough could tell it was the ghost of the real smile that she had.

But the blonde angel didn't notice, he was smiling and laughing as he said something, he alone found AMUsing. AMU and Tadase held hands as they walked back to the castle.

Meanwhile at the top floor in the most central window you could see bright orange spikey hair and emerald eyes staring at the two the fuck is going on with her. Maybe the loss hit her to hard. Maybe her soul is too far gone.

_**Ikuto where the fuck are you?**_ These were the thoughts that swirled through his head as he stared out the window.

**-Time skip- 3 days before the wedding**

You could hear screaming in the walls of the castle. AMU was holding on to Tadase for dear life as he lifted AMU and his body into the warm autumn air. Wings unfurled and holding AMU bridal style he took off into the sky, laughing hysterically at AMU's shouts of protest.

Meanwhile Rima looked up at the two people and as the flurry of murdering plans, and some very colorful words were running threw her head, she just shook her head and walked away from the two figures flying off into the distance, because if she continued to watch she was sure she would do something extremely stupid.

In the shadows of the woods a midnight blue panther watched the girl, and the one thing it despised fly with her. The panther being one of many of the fallen angels victims, thought this is going to be our chance at justice…

**-Time skip- the day of the wedding **

Rima ran around the overly cluttered sewing/clothing room, trying to find the right dress for AMU to where to the wedding.

"Aha I found it!"

Rima pulled out a long strapless midnight blue gown. It was embroided with silver in fancy designs. **(AN- pic on profile)**

**AMU's POV **

Omg that dress I so beautiful, and it reminds me of Ikuto. I couldn't help but smile as I remember the good times I had with the perverted neko.

**Flash back**

"Hell no …..Ikuto put the whip cream down" I slowly backed away from the crazy cat man

"But AMU koiiii…. You said you loved whip cream and could eat it all day"

"Not with you and definitely not off of you" I kept backing away until my back hit the wall _**fuck my life**_

**End of flash back**

I was brought back to reality, when I felt cold air rush around my body. It was then that I noticed Rima has stripped me and was tugging the blue gown up my body. I swatted here hands away mumble something along the lines of I can do it myself as I slipped into the dress. Only to be grabbed and dragged to a chair and begin the long process of hair and makeup.

**-Time skip- Ikuto's POV**

My wings pumped the air, as the repaints of my shirt fell to the ground. I sped off to the wedding to see my precious little strawberry one more time.

**AMU's POV**

The wedding was very upscale, glittering fabrics as far as the eye can see. I smiled when I was supposed to and laughed at jokes that made no sense.

I kept the pain locked in a cage that would sooner or later break again and send me back into the depths of despair. Soon enough, Tadase and I sat down right when the wedding march started.

**-Time skip-**

The wedding was beautiful but god was it boring, I never had to sit somewhere in one place for so long. Uggggggggg and right when I thought I was gonna explode the reception started.

"Finally food at last" I walked as quickly as the 5 inch heels would take me to the buffet table and began piling my plate full of different types of seafood's. If anything can pull somebody out of the depths of despair then its food. I sat down and began wolfing down different assortments of crab and fish; for once since he left, I felt like myself again.

I didn't wait for Tadase because who gives a fuck about him when you have fancy tuna. As the food diminished the tendrils of despair that seemed to loom around me, wrapped once again tightening their hold on me.

That's when Tadase found me, he slid into the chair. I smiled a hopefully bright deceiving smile and continued to smile and laugh at the small talk he initiated.

When a loud crash was heard. Screams and the sound of wings echoed through the reception. The dust began to clear as I heard the all too familiar booming and obviously furious voice.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Tadase drew his sword and ran to meet him. I finally got a good look up at the perverted man that broke my heart and shattered my soul but still had my love. A single tear rolled down my cheek, as I scanned over my neko.

His black wings were folded behind his back. His perfectly chiseled chest was shown and his mussels rippled every time he breathed. He had one of his many pairs of black pants on. I watched him and Tadase as they stood in defensive positions, swords drawn and dark auroras cloaking them. I said his name in a whisper not believing my eyes.

"Ikuto"….

To be continued

**AN- sorry it's taken so long for me to update with family business and school I have been side track so I trade to make this chapter long hope you enjoyed, any question feel free to pm or review them. If that makes any sense…..anyway merry Christmas and have a happy new year!**


	11. THE AWEKINING

AN- hello people of fan fiction. So sorry I haven't been updating , lots of shit has been going down so I tried to make this chapter extra-long. Well ttfn my lovelies and always remember llamas are amazing!. ok as for anything visuial just go look at my profile or keep a seperate thingy open all pictures should be up there!

RECAP- "His black wings were folded behind his back. His perfectly chiseled chest was shown and his mussels rippled every time he breathed. He had one of his many pairs of black pants on. I watched him and Tadase as they stood in defensive positions, swords drawn and dark auroras cloaking them. I said his name in a whisper not believing my eyes.

"Ikuto"…."

AMU'S POV

I stood there in shock. Emotions washed over me some like a warm hug from an old friend and some like stabs to my already broken heart. But HOPE and JOY prevail as I let the feelings take me in and fill me, for I didn't want the dreaded darkness to come back. Tears of joy trickled down my face as I kicked of my heels off, and ran toward my one and only love.

"Amu NO!" kukai shouted at me, wrapping his extremely strong arms around me. I kept thrashing not wanting to be delayed from my Baka Hentai any longer.

"Amu look… you woul….ahowowowwwwwwww!" I didn't let him finish as I ran to meet Ikuto, my mind not taking in anything else except that he's here! He's really here.

Ikuto's POV

I just dodged another one of tadagays strikes…when I was tackled to the ground bye a very blue blob. A shock wave of pain rippled through my back, and then a warm sensation hit my lips momentarily confusing me. I opened my eyes to see none other than a crying amu, lying on top of me, kissing me. Well who am I to leave a lady hanging… I started kissing her back. But the moment I did, I felt my senses go fucking nuts, my eyes snapped open.

Only to see Tadase running at us, his eyes blurred with rage and hurt. At that moment I knew what he was thinking. 'If he can't have amu, then no one can'. But I was not going to let her get hurt, there was no chance in hell, and if she did get hurt it would be over my dead body…

Flipping amu and I over, so I was on top and she was below me, only breaking our kiss long enough to say the words that I have finally realized are true. "I love you, forever and always." As the last syllable left my lips, a searing pain erupted in the middle of where my wings meet my back… a warm liquid poured down my back; darkness was blurring the outsides of my vision threatening to take over.

The last image I saw was amu's, liquid gold eyes sparkling with happiness and the last thing I heard was "I love you to Ikuto-koi" before everything went black.

Amu's POV

Did Ikuto just get heavier or something? Jeez how much does this man way?! Well whatever at least he's back, I wrapped my arms around him only to feel a warm liquid coat my arm.

Praying to god and Satan that the liquid was not what I thought it was. Taking my arm away, the ever so lovely*note my sarcasm* familiar cloud of blackness entangled me again in its giant sticky tentacles.

I sit up crying for another reason, a reason that is the exact opposite of joy, flipping Ikuto over so his upper body was in my I did this, His wings disappeared. He was so pale and so cold…. I began to cry harder than I ever have in my 16 years of life, stroking the hair out of his face. I screamed to the heavens.

"WHY HIM!?" "OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE, WHY HIM?! WHY NOT ME?"

"PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING JUST SAVE HIM! JUSt save him…" sobs racked my body, and my voice cracked. I sat there covered in my loves blood, shaking uncontrollably as despair took me in its all too familiar grip. My hands covered my face not wanting anybody to see me like this.

"I thought you'd never ask" a female's voice said

"Yeah me either, it sure took you a long time" a guy said

"owwwwww! Hikari why did you do that?! It hurts!?" the man complained

"You are an insensitive prick! After all these years you still don't have any sympathy?!" the woman I assume to be hikari said in a dangerously cold voice.

I looked up at the two people, AFTER what they said sunk in

(Hikari- d/257721-2/Anime+Angel+Girls+ )

(Arashi- . ?=123)

"y-y-you can save h-h-him?" I stuttered

"Not us, my dear sweet daughter, YOU" she said in a warm voice with a gentle smile

I sat there so confused, me? What could I do? I'm just a human? And daughter? My dad is at home and human for that matter?

Then the lady began to chant something

_A spell has been cast_

_To hide the girls past_

_I call upon heavens white light _

_To erase the barrier on this night_

_I wish to unbind the silver thread of fate_

_And unlock the memory gate_

_Through love and sorrow this spell is broken_

_I call upon my power to do as I have spoken_

_To unbind, reveal and protect_

_Using the ancient powers of god to direct_

_So I have spoken so mote it be_

As she chanted I began to feel my eyes droop as a soft darkness enveloped me into a cozy embrace. Where there was no pain but hope and happiness, flashes of past memories went through my mind until I got to the last one.

* * *

THE PAST /MEMORY during the time of the war

"What the hell are we supposed to do hikari, you and I both know we don't have enough strength right now to take on a legion of soldiers alive!?"

"You don't think I know that Arashi, now can you shut up I'm trying to think here!"

The two parents bickered back and forth like this, the legion growing closer, both new that they didn't have the strength to defeat them and live but they had to at least save their daughter.

*Thwack* "owwww what the hell was that for?" Arashi grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I told you to shut up didn't I?!" Hikari said matter of factly.

Hikari kept digging in the book cases looking for a specific book that would have the spell to seal, bind and protect their precious daughter.

"Ha-ha" hikari cheered in victory while blowing dust of the thousand year old book. She quickly skimmed the book until she found the page she was looking for. Tears pricked the mother's eyes and Arashi got up and enveloped hikari in a hug.

"Sweet heart, I know it's hard but we will see her again, either as a reincarnation or when her seal breaks, we will see her again" Arashi said solemnly trying to hold back his own tears of sorrow.

"Let's get this over with before I lose my resolve… Go get amu," hikari said

"Alright sweet heart"

"Mama? Papa? What's going on? Why are you crying?" younger amu asks confused

"it's nothing my little Muppet , we got you something" Arashi said choking back the sobs and letting his tears fall silent as he bent down and clasped a beautiful choker around the girls neck (looks like this – cgi/set?id=70399230)

"Their coming hikari we need to hurry,"

"Yeah yeah I know jeez" huffed hikari before spreading her arms above her head and started a sing song chant.

_From demons and angels you have been born_

_A fate with death you have been sworn _

_A window within the soul to see_

_A barrier of light I put in thee_

_To bind the silver thread of fate _

_And lock the doors of the memory gate_

_Through love and magic this spell is cast_

_Only through pain can she reveal the past_

_Be strong be brave and make the right choice_

_I call upon heavens light to heed my voice_

_I beseech thee, to complete my demand on this night_

_Using the ancient powers of heavens white light_

_So I have spoken so mote it be._

As she spoke the spell, white light began to glow around her getting brighter and brighter as she neared the end of her spell. With the last words the bright white light turned into a snake and began to circle around amu, binding her memory to where she would remember nothing before this night. As hikari took care of amu sleeping form, Arashi began to prepare their transport to the island of Fauna. . . He cut a gash into his hand, blood pouring out of it he began his chant/calling

_From the hell their born_

_From shadows their sworn_

_Faster than light_

_Blacker than night_

_From blood I beckon thee_

_Too go to safety and to flee_

_So come to me the horses of the devil_

_Through blood sacrifice you revel_

_Stay true to my will and my power_

_And take us to the land of the moon light flowers._

Black flames flared out and away from his body as the sound of hooves thundered the ground… two shadow horses came bursting out of the shadows, and into the room towards Arashi and his recently cut hand. They took a lick of his blood and bowed before their master awaiting his orders.

The shadow horses- .

With everything prepared and amu asleep and memory bounded, they said their last good byes and with what resolve they had left, mounted the horses and rode off to their new home until amu decided to "wake up."

End of past memory_** (AUTHORS NOTE- WHEN ANGELS AND DEMONS ARE TOGETHER IN A RELATIONSHIP, IT IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH. WHEN THEY HAVE A CHILD THEIR CHILD WILL SUFFER A TERRIBLE FATE AND THEY WILL BOTH BE MURDERED. THIS IS THE ONE THING THE ARCH ANGEL AND THE DEVIL AGREE ON- THAT THERE WILL BE NO CHILD OF A DEMON AND ANGEL BECAUSE THEIR POWER IS TOO GREAT TO CONTROL. IF AND ONLY IF THE CHILD RECHES THE AGE OF 16 WITHOUT BEING FOUND OR DESTROYING ANYTHING, WILL THIS CHILD AND THEIR FAMILY BE SPARED.)**_

* * *

Still Amu's POV

I woke up from my dream thingy, realizing that the two people standing in front of me are my biological parents. That thought alone filled me with so much joy that I temporarily was ripped away from the ever looming despair that seemed to take a liking to me lately. But despair is a posesive thing that if its toy is taken away, it will only come back twice as painful. And trust me I know from experience. All of the sudden a figure dressed in black appeared next to my parents…..

(Hooded figure images18/content/output/000/000/000/771/729922763_ )

He pulled out a book and chanted another song, there is allot of chanting going on…..-_-

_Wings of death take her away_

_Blacker than night and faster than any light ray_

_Honey golden eyes and rosy pink hair_

_Avoid her wrath beware_

_The fires of life and the waters of death reside in her_

_Along with the four elements plus spirits heart of silver_

_She is the angel fallen all from high_

_She is even a disgrace in the devils eyes_

_There for she is cursed_

_For all eternity she haunts the earth_

_As long as there is something living she stays alive_

_Because she is the judge of fate she must survive_

_Her name is uttered with every final breath _

_She is the almighty angel of death_

A searing pain coursed through my body, I started to glow with a golden color, I looked around and everybody looked surprised except my mother father and the new dude in the hat. He just stood there smirking, which was really starting to creep me out…. I watched my glow start to fade and the pain was gone now. That's when I noticed my outfit.

_(Dress- image/data/360x500/Cosplay_ _

_Shoes- 2196/I/180/9/be26_1_ \_

_With black angel wings)_

AMU'S POV/Time skips

Everybody stood shocked for many different reasons most were shocked about the fact that I was the new angel of death. All the pieces of the puzzle fit together, my parents, my past, and my weird abilities. I looked down at the dead man lying before me. Emotions washed through me all colliding in a big mess of crazy.

Bending down, I put a hand over Ikuto's heart and said some words that sounded right. slowly but surely Ikuto's blood began seeping back into his body, his skin knitting back together and color returning back to his abnormally pale body. As the last blood drop disappeared his eyes snapped open and he jumped up, on edge and prepared for a war that wasn't there.

Not wasting anytime I jumped on him, tackling him in a passionate and heated kiss. That's when I remembered something very important.

Tadase.

He drugged me. He killed my perverted neko. He is going to pay and when I say pay, I mean with his life an eye for an eye right?

Turning on my heel, and giving a death glare *AN- unintentional pun* to the one and only prince of the angels,

Hatori Tadase.

rNormal POV

Little did she know that when she turned around she would find\d the most frightening, thing of her life? Something that no one at the wedding will be able to un-see, something that will forever be burned into their brain and haunt them for the rest of their life.


End file.
